


I'd be sad and blue, if not for you.

by loverboytommy



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Soft Kisses, The Glade, i love and miss them with all my heart, insomniac newt, newt shows thomas his vulnerable side, the stars remind them of each others eyes, thomas comforts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverboytommy/pseuds/loverboytommy
Summary: Newt constantly wakes up from nightmares, but Thomas is always there to comfort him and make him feel better.





	I'd be sad and blue, if not for you.

**Author's Note:**

> i really needed this in my life so i decided to put matters into my own hands and write it myself.  
> anyways please let me know what you think i'd really appreciate it!! (don't be mean i'm new to writing) xox peace out.

Newt woke up from his usual nightmare for the third time this night. To say he's gotten used to them would be an understatement. But, three nightmares in a row was new to him. Each time he woke up heaving and sometimes sweaty, he could feel Thomas’ grip around him tighten, and then Thomas’ thumb would caress the back of Newt’s hand as he nuzzled his nose into the back his neck. Thomas was a very heavy sleeper, but despite him hardly ever being conscious during these moments, it was still always reassuring for the insomniac blonde.

Newt stayed in the same position for at least thirty minutes. The silence was always the loudest on these nights. He could hear every snore that escaped from the mouths of the sleeping boys surrounding them. He could hear the sound of the cool wind blowing as it left him slightly chilly. He could even hear the hoots of an owl from a distance in the deadheads.

It felt as though time stood still for Newt, and that this night was almost never-ending. Thomas' grip gradually loosened as he fell into a deeper slumber and Newt took advantage of this to slowly reposition himself and lay on his back.

He stared at the stars above them and they reminded him of Thomas' eyes. Especially when their lips would meet. He tried counting the stars to make time fly and he swore he would’ve been able to hear them if they made a sound. That made him wonder what sounds stars would make every time they twinkled. 

He could hear Thomas breathing, he studied the pattern of his inhales and exhales and tried to match his own breathing with it. Newt slowly turned around, now facing Thomas, praying he doesn't wake up the sleeping boy. He slowly lifted his palm and placed it on top of his beating heart. He could feel Thomas' heartbeats and so he studied its rhythm. 

**_Thump...Thump...Thump..._ **

Newt stared at his boyfriend, he looked ever so beautiful it left him baffled. His hand slowly reached up to the sleeping boy's face, his thumb lightly brushing over Thomas' eyelid, and then his eyelashes, and soon his lips. That was when Newt felt Thomas' grip on him gently tighten again and his eyes slowly opened. Newt felt guilty, yet selfishly relieved that he had woken his lover from his slumber. Thomas rubbed his eye sleepily,  "You alright?", his voice was raspy and cracked midst speech, fighting for his eyes to stay open. Newt nodded, "I think so", still staring at the boy in front of him. Thomas knew what was wrong. This happened at least four nights a week and he was always right there for Newt every night. Each night he learned a new way to comfort his boyfriend, Thomas might call himself a professional by now. Newt didn't need to say anything in order for Thomas to understand the state he was in. He just buried his face into Thomas' neck, his arms wrapped tightly around Thomas' torso and Thomas held onto him as if his life depended on it. 

It had only been a couple of minutes since Thomas started rubbing Newt's back with one hand while his other hand was softly fiddling with his hair. Newt's face still settled into the brunette's neck, he planted a soft peck on it, then looked up at him. The hand Thomas had in Newt's hair slowly slid down to his face and rested on his cheek. Thomas swore that if the stars ever went missing one night, he would probably find them in Newt's eyes. Thomas lightly brushed his thumb over Newt's eyelid, the same way Newt had awoken him earlier.

 He moved forward, only inches away from his lover, "Was it the same dream tonight?" he broke the silence, planting a kiss on the tip Newt's nose. "Yeah.." Newt felt butterflies in his stomach and only managed to whisper. He was still used to the silence. Thomas just nodded, knowing Newt did not want to speak. His hand that was still resting on Newt's cheek moved up to his hair, pushing his locks away from his eyes and leaned in to plant soft kisses over both his eyelids, the bridge of his nose, then his cheeks, the tip of his nose once more, and then his lips, making sure to stay a bit longer on that one. He could feel the corners of Newt's mouth curl into a smile. Their lips connected and just like always, when they separated, Newt could see the stars in his lover's eyes. The stars that twinkled above them were non-existent to him. He was in love. And despite his total obliviousness, so was Thomas. Newt leaned in for another kiss, not wanting to be separated from his partner for the slightest second, and once the kiss ended and they were separated again Thomas wrapped his arms around the blonde, his chin resting on his head as he rubbed circles on his back with his fingers as Newt settled into his embrace.

It was nights like these where Newt showed Thomas his most vulnerable side. He trusted him the most. He never dared show any of the other gladers this side of himself and he didn't want to change that. Thomas never made Newt feel stupid for this and never disregarded his feelings, ever. Newt was always there for Thomas when he needed him, so this was Thomas' way of returning the favor each night. 

Newt didn't know how Thomas could so easily calm him down and make him feel like everything was okay again, how he gave him hope again, how even if for the slightest moment, he made this place seem bearable.

  
If time was truly frozen at this exact moment, Newt wouldn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally cried writing this.  
> also to whomever even bothered reading this, sorry if it's too short and thank you i hope you enjoyed it! yeet


End file.
